The Sweet Smell Of Success
by Lola loves chocolate Xx
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco want to make cupcakes?


The sweet smell of success

Harry woke to the sun beaming down on his blonde haired boyfriend

He couldn't help but think about how gorgeous Draco's eyes would look in the sun.

Just as Harry was thinking, Draco's eyes fluttered open and let a huge grin spread across his face.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

Draco smiled playfully as Harry blushed.

Draco got up and started to get dressed

"What do you want to do today?"

Harry sat up and shrugged.

"We could, do some cooking?"

Harry jumped off the bed and saluted Draco

"YES SIR!"

Draco was half way through buttoning his shirt and looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought we could make a cake?"

Harry winked at the boy with grey eyes and tackled him on to the bed.

"I would love to make a cake!"

Harry passionately kissed his boyfriend on the lips, pulled him off the bed and towards the door in search of the kitchen.

When they finally got to the kitchen Draco summoned a house elf and with a POP there was a house elf

"Good morning Master Harry, and Master Draco sir, what does Sugar need to do for you this morning sir? Sugar has already tidied Master Harry and Master Draco's chambers sir".

Just as Draco was about to give Sugar an order Harry beat him to it

"Your services will not be required this morning Sugar … err, you have the morning off"

A look of horror spread across Sugar's face

"Master H-Harry potter is g-giving Sugar the m-morning off sir?!"

Harry was confused of Sugar's reaction

"Is there something wrong Sugar?"

Harry looked at Draco for help but he looked as if he had been hexed

"No one has EVER given Sugar the morning off sir, thank you sir, Sugar is very happy sir"

Sugar bowed

"Master Draco, Master Harry"

And with a pop Sugar was gone and Harry started getting all the equipment out

"What did you do that for?"

Draco was confused and angry at the Gryffindor in front of him

"We don't need him"

Draco looked even more confused

"Well who is going to weigh all the ingredience?"

Harry stopped and spun towards Draco almost knocking him over

"_We_ are of course, you numptey"

Shock spread over Draco's face like wild fire

"What, you didn't think the elves were gonna do it for us did you?"

Harry kissed him on the cheek and carried on getting the food out.

"Well yeah, I don't weigh it out, that's servant work!"

Harry stared his boyfriend in the eye

"Well today is a first, you _are_ going to help _without_ a house elf, or is Master Draco scared of getting his hands dirty?"

Harry poked Draco mockingly in the ribs with a smile on his face but couldn't help but laugh at how serious Draco was trying to be but failed and started laughed along with Harry.

Harry was weighing out the flour and could help but realise Draco was looking for something

"What you looking for?"

Draco picked up a pile of books and went through them reading the titles aloud

"I'm looking for the cooking book, we are using one right?"

Draco looked up at harry

"Oh yeah, we forgot to choose a cake!"

Draco dropped the books back down on the table they came from and threw his hands in the air

He walked over to harry, grabbed him by the waist and spun him round so they were chest to chest.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Draco said mockingly, Harry winked

"I'll make a list"

Draco planted a kiss on the other boy's lips and grabbed his hand and they both headed towards the library.

When they got there they went straight to the muggle book section and looked for recipe books for their cake

"Do you know the names of any muggle cakes?"

Draco pulled a book out from the book shelf

"Is pumpkin pie a cake?"

Harry face palmed

"I'll take that as a no then"

After 15 minutes Harry found a book called

'Jamie Oliver's world of food: homemade cakes'

Harry showed the book to Draco

"This looks promising"

Draco lunged for the book but Harry pulled away just in time to for Draco to miss it.

Harry then gave Draco a cheeky smile and then bolted for the door with Draco slowly catching up behind.

When Draco was just a few Feet away, he jumped at Harry and grabbed him by the legs and they both fell to the floor rolling uncontrollably, until they stopped and landed in a pile on the floor.

As both boys untangled themselves Harry sat up with his hands on his hips and looked at Draco with a serious face, identical to Draco's

"You imbecile!"

Harry said in a tone that mimicked Draco's.

Both boys smiled and giggled at each other as they got up, grabbed the book and carry on to the kitchen, hand in hand.

Harry sat himself on the work top and started to flick through the book

"Shall we make cupcakes?"

Draco nodded whilst fixing his cufflinks from their recent tumble

"What about Chocolate cupcakes with blue icing?"

Harry looked up from the book and in to the slytherins grey eyes that had a slightly cheesy grin

"Why not Potter!"

Harry grabbed the flour and poured it on the scales

"We need quite a bit of this"

Harry looked at Draco and waved.

Draco shook his head and smiled as he was cracking the eggs.

As Draco turned to put the egg shells in the bin, Harry dipped his hand in the bowl of flour and smacked Draco on the arse.

Draco turned and looked at Harry in utter shock for what he just did

"POTTER, YOU INBECILE! YOU RUINED MY JEANS!"

Harry fell to the floor and pissed himself laughing at the seriousness of his boyfriend's voice.

"YOU WILL PAY POTTER!"

Draco had an evil grin on his face, Harry stopped laughing as Draco walked over to the flour bowl, pulled out a handful of flour, and then he turned to the Gryffindor and smacked the flour all over his head.

Harry shook his head and stood up

"This means war!"

Harry slowly reached for the butter with a mischievous look aimed at Draco

"Oooh no, Harry…"

Before Draco knew it Harry had smothered his hair in butter.

"Ooh its go time!"

Draco picked up a dozen eggs as harry dived behind the counter and started lobbing them towards him.

Draco held on to his last egg as he crept over to the counter and ducked.

Harry stood up unaware of his boyfriend's presence and walked round to the other side and…

SPLAT!

Draco had jumped on harry and splattered the egg on his head.

Harry looked at Draco and flicked his wand pouring a whole bag of flour over them both.

They both dropped to the floor laughing.

Harry took in an obvious deep breath near Draco's hair

"The sweet smell of success!"

Draco rubbed his fingers through his hair to try and straighten it out from the butter, but failed

"I think we need a shower!"

Harry nodded

"But I think we should finish the cupcakes first, don't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and started to un-button his shirt.

Harry looked at Draco's hand taking his shirt off.

Draco could tell what Harry was thinking

"Well I'm not gonna cook with a dirty shirt on now am I"

Draco winked at Harry

"I suppose not"

Harry pulled his t-shirt off and started staring at his boyfriends figure in front of him.

#*#*# after icing cupcakes #*#*#

Draco closed the book and observed the front cover

"Jamie Oliver's world of food, homemade cakes…. Harry, do you think Jamie Oliver is good looking?"

Harry was trying to get the cupcakes from one plate to the other without dropping them

"He's, ok I suppose"

As he got the last cupcake on the plate Harry pulled Draco in to a hug and kissed him passionately as their fingers entwined

"But no one is _ever_ going to be better looking than you, cus you're the best! And you're _my_ Draco, in my eyes, your perfect"

Draco blushed to the colour of a tomato as Harry pushed his boyfriend's buttery, blonde hair behind his ear.

Draco pulled away from Harry

"Let's get that shower running, shall we!"

Draco winked and at the Shirtless boy covered in flour and eggs as they headed towards their chambers with their arm's round each other's hips.

"Hay Draco, just think we still have to ice the cakes!"

Draco face palmed, thinking what would happen to his lovely hair after!

"As long as my hair doesn't turn blue!"

Harry laughed and ruffled up Draco's hair.


End file.
